fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Pulse Star Aikatsu
Aikatsu Pulse Star is Nattysakura Aikatsu first fan series. Plot Pulse Star Aikatsu episodes Aiya Atsuko is ordinary middle school girl who have the ability to see idol auras and describe them with the clothes and poems. Initially she wanted to become a designer but her friend Miwa Watanabe take her by the force to enroll in the "Starlight Academy", she discovered that she will be able to shine more on stage as Idol. Characters Aiya Atsuko: Aiya is the main character of this series. Aiya's dream was always to be a designer. She can sing, draw and sew, but she doesn't dance very well. She has the ability to see idol auras and make a clothes designs to mach perfecty to the Idol personality and she likes to write poems. She is afraid of insects but she loves butterflies. She wants to launch her own brand called "Universe Star". She is a hard worker, lovable and her favourite brand is Spicy Ageha and her idol aura is composed by red and purple stars butterflies. Her catchphase is "Match you my star". Miwa Watanabe: she is the best friend of Aiya, were always together and she knows Aiya ability to see the auras of the Idols. Comes from a rich family and loves to create songs from Aiya poems. Also has a habit of seeking information about the idols. She wants Aiya to be in the academy so that in future they can make a duo of idols like Masquerade, even she took Aiya to enter the academy. She is very kind but energetic too, sometimes not account when it hurts others. Her favorite brand is Magical Toy and her aura is composed by fireworks. Anna Toodou: Is a friend of Aiya and Miwa and is in the academy, she's kind complexed to be lower than the other girls, loves to write novels but loves playing the piano. She becomes attached to Aiya for her to notice her efforts to become a idol so sometimes she fights with Miwa for Aiya attention. Her favorite brand is Loli Gothic, she don't like scary things but she loves the victorian dresss. Her idol aura is composed by gold and black ribbons. Akane Himeko: Is a mysterious girl who likes to stay with Aiya, she have like a "Mysterious princess personality", she likes tea parties and fluffly dresses. Her favorite brand is Loli Gothic but when she looks to Aiya "Universe Star" first designs they've become her favorite brand, she says that she will be the first to put "Universe Star Designs" to use. Her idol aura are composed by jewels. Supporting Characters Lucy Nanairo: Is the top idol in Starlight Academy, she is a genius of the special appeals, she like tea party's and she want to make a duo with Aiya but not with her friends. Her favorite brand is Love Queen and her idol aura is composed by stars. Suzu Minori: Is one of the students of the academy friend or Aiya and the girls, her dream is to become the "Perfect Cute Girl", she can understands animals and dance very well. She has a twin sister. Her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow and her idol aura is colorfull balls. Suzuanna Minori: is the twin sister of Suzu, they are best friends but she has the dream to become the "Perfect Cute girl" and often she fights with Suzu because of that. She can sing very well and understands animals too. Her favorite idols are Lucy and Aiya. Her favorite brand is Angely Sugar '''and her idol aura is composed by colorfull balls. '''Mari Hiroaki: She's a girl who lived most of her life traveling, her parents are designers. Befriends Aiya and the other girls in Starlight academy, Miwa is her favorite idol and senpai in the academy. She have a crush for rock boys and loves to draw fairies and other fantastic creatures. She has a bit of low self esteem. Her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy and her idol aura is composed by white flowers. More Coming Soon... Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード, Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Aikatsu System '(アイカツシステム, ''Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. '''Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン, Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Aikatsu Make Up Card They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Songs #Growing For a Dream #Calendar Girls #Take me higher #Glass Doll #Idol Activities Fan series Songs #Serious Girl #Rainbow + Color #Music Future #Mirror Candle #Le'ts eat chocolate Gallery Coming Soon... Trivia *Aiya Atsuko is based in Maeda Atsuko of AKB0048 *Most of this series have the inspiration of NattySakura future Mangá I-DOLL! *NattySakura favorite brand is Spicy Ageha that is the reason of Aiya Atsuko favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. *Universe Star is too the name agency of Pretty Rhythm Universe Fantasia series of NattySakura Category:Fan series Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Pulse Star Aikstau Category:Fan Anime